


Stay.

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Dean doesn't want Cas to leave, I mean, he's worried and in love, what do you expect?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 4th fanfic for this damn ep why

Dean isn't a man that allows his emotions to get the best of him. He never has been. His father hammered it into him that showing emotion was a sign of weakness, of vulnerability. 

Of course that doesn't mean he doesn't have mental breakdowns. Dean has them frequently, just normally in the shower or his room where no one can see him. 

(He knows Castiel has seen him have a breakdown before.)

And really, he's always had issues after he watches Castiel die. So this time isn't an exception, except the fact that the angel didn't actually die. 

Understandably, Dean was worried about Cas' health. 

Understandably, Dean was distraught. 

These two things, as well as another (very personal, Dean's never shared it) led to the hunter being quite emotional, at least from his point of view. 

So, during breakfast in the bunker when Castiel stands up to leave, it's quite understandable when Dean asks him, "Where you going, Cas?" Castiel turns back to look at Dean. 

"I'm going to search for Kelly Kline." Dean stands up and is in front of Castiel before he can think about what he's doing. He really isn't thinking, he realizes, when he grabs the angel's hand in his own. "Dean?" It's a question. Dean can even feel Sam and Mary's eyes on him. He doesn't care. 

"Stay," Dean whispers, squeezing Castiel's warm hand. When did he start crying?

"Dean..." Cas can't bring himself to say anything else. 

"I can't stop thinking about it," Dean murmurs. "You d-dying. I c-can't...I couldn't do a damn thing." Dean takes a shaky breath. "And then you tell me you l-love me."

"I meant it," Castiel responds. "I meant all of it." 

"I know. But you can't just say it when you think you're gonna die, and you almost did, Cas! You can't just say that, especially when I--" Dean's eyes widen when he realizes what he was about to say. But what does he have to lose? "God, Cas, I need you, I love you." Dean pulls him into a hug, resting his head on the angel's shoulder. "So please, stay."

Castiel brushes his lips against Dean's neck. "Of course I'll stay."

~

Sam leans over to Mary and mutters, "It only took them eight years." Mary has to stifle a laugh.


End file.
